I know too much
by suze-the-practical-ghost
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. What if the wolves got to the clearing too late? And Laurent ended up biting Bella? Now that everyone thinks she's dead, what happens to Edward? What happens when they find out she's a vampire? Well, FIND OUT!
1. Not Fair

BellaPOV

BellaPOV

It's not fair.

_It will be as if I never existed._

What an impossible promise to make. He was everything. My life, my reason, my _air._ Life meant nothing to me without him. But _my_ life meant something to others. It seemed like the only reason to get up in the morning. I thought about calling Jake, but he hadn't called since he had gotten sick at the movies. I hoped he was okay. Then I thought back to that day in Port Angeles. Hearing his voice, the velvet voice of the one I love. Am I insane? Yes! Is that why I'm hearing voices? Possibly! I shook my head trying to clear it. Then I wondered, _why_? Was it familiar? Could I trigger it again? It hadn't hurt like every other memory I had of him. Even as I got dressed I couldn't help but wonder.

The rest of the day continued. I considered finally going to La Push to talk to Jacob, but I figured I'd give him another few days. The rest of the day progressed slowly and I found myself doing but sitting around and thinking. That was a bad idea. Thinking was often painful. So I decided to do some reading.

I picked up my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and read until about five o'clock. Then I started on dinner. After about a half hour Charlie came in with a few fish. Dinner was mostly silent aside from the usual "How was your day?" and "What did you do?" questions. After dinner I slunk upstairs to get ready for bed with a gloomy air.

I was relieved beyond measure the morning I woke up--screaming, of course--and remembered that it was Saturday. Today I could call Jacob. And if the phone lines still weren't working, then I was going to La Push. One way or another today would be better than the last lonely week.

I dialed, and then waited without high expectations. It caught me off guard when Billy answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey, the phone is working again! Hi Billy. It's Bella. I was just calling to see how Jacob is doing. Is he up for visitors yet? I was thinking about dropping by--"

"I'm sorry Bella," Billy interrupted, and I wondered if he were watching TV; he sounded distracted. "He's not in."

"Oh." It took me a second. "So he's feeling better then?"

"Yeah," Billy hesitated for an instant too long. "Turns out it wasn't mono at all. Just some other virus."

"Oh. So . . . where is he?"

"He's giving some friends a ride up to Port Angeles--I think they were going to catch a double feature or something. He's gone for the whole day."

"Well that's a relief. I've been so worried. I'm glad he felt good enough to get out." My voice sounded horribly phony as I babbled on.

**(A.N.: Those last few paragraphs were strait from the book and there will be more from the book as well up to a certain point.)**

"Oh, fishing today?" I said.

"Well Harry called . . . and it's not raining." Charlie was creating a stack of food on the counter as he spoke. Suddenly he looked up again as if he'd just realized something. "Say, did you want me to stay with you, since Jake's out?"

"That's okay, Dad," I said trying to sound indifferent. "The fish bite better when the weather's nice."

He stared at me, indecision clear on his face. I knew that he was worrying, afraid to leave me alone, in case I got "mopey" again.

"Seriously, Dad. I think I'll call Jessica," I fibbed quickly. I'd rather be alone than have him watching me all day. "We have a calculus test to study for. I could use her help." That part was true. But I'd have to make due without it.

"That's a good idea. You've been spending so much time with Jacob, your other friends are going to think you've forgotten them."

I smiled and nodded as if I cared what my other friends thought.

Charlie started to turn, but then spun back around with a worried expression. "Hey, you'll study here or at Jess's, right?"

"Sure, where else?"

"Well, it's just that I want you to be careful to stay out of the woods, like I told you before."

It took me a minute to understand, distracted as I was. "More bear trouble?"

Charlie nodded, frowning. "We've got a missing hiker-- the rangers found his camp early in the morning, but no sign of him. There were some really big animal prints . . . of course those could have come later, smelling the food . . . Anyway, they're setting traps for it now."

"Oh," I said vaguely. I wasn't really listening to his warnings; I was much more upset by the situation with Jacob than by the possibility of being eaten by a bear.

**(Again, skipping ahead a little bit)**

I wasn't going to call Jessica. As far as I could tell, she had crossed over to the dark side.

I could drive to La Push and get my motorcycle-- an appealing thought but for one minor problem: who was going to drive me to the emergency room if I needed it afterward?

Or . . . I already had our map and compass in the truck. I was pretty sure I understood the process well enough by now that I wouldn't get lost. Maybe I could eliminate two lines today, putting us ahead of schedule for whenever Jacob decided to grace me with my presence again. I refused to think about how long that might be. Or if it was going to be never.

I didn't realize how much more efficiently I was moving. I thought I'd covered maybe four miles, and I wasn't even starting to look around for it yet. And then, with an abruptness that disoriented me, I stepped through a low arch made by two vine maples-- pushing past the chest-high ferns-- into the meadow.


	2. Meadow

Meadow Meadow

A dizzying array of emotions shot through me in a second. The first was surprise; I was far from any trail here and I didn't expect company. Then, as my eyes focused on the motionless figure, seeing the utter stillness, the pallid skin, a rush of piercing hope rocked through me. I suppressed it viciously, fighting against the equally sharp lash of agony as my eyes continued to the face beneath the black hair, the face that wasn't the one I wanted to see. Next was fear; this was not the face I grieved for, but it was close enough for me to know the man facing me was no stray hiker.

And finally in the end, recognition.

"Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure.

_**(Skipping just a bit.)**_

"Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt.

"You remember." I smiled. It was ridiculous that Ishould be so elated because a vampire knew my name.

He grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward me, his expression bemused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

He stopped about ten paces away, cocking his head to the side. His face was the most beautiful face I'd seen in what felt like an eternity. I studied his features with a strange greedy sense of release. Here was someone I didn't have to pretend for-- someone who already knew everything I could never say.

"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect . . . When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." I bit my lip as the name set the raw edges of my wound throbbing. It took me a second to compose myself. Laurent waited with curious eyes.

"They did move on," I finally managed to tell him.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes were innocent of any intended offense.

I smiled wryly. "Something like that."

"Hmm," he said, thoughtful again.

At that moment I realized a frightening fact: his eyes.

I took an involuntary step back, and his curious dark red eyes followed the movement.

"Do they visit often?" he asked casual, but his weight shifted towards me.

"Lie," the beautiful velvet voice whispered anxiously.

"Now and again." I tried to make my voice light, relaxed. "The time seems longer to me I imagine. You know how they get distracted. . . ." I was beginning to babble. I had to work to shut myself up.

"Hmm," he said again, "The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while. . . ." Laurent took a casual step to the side, gazing around the little meadow. I didn't miss that the step brought him closer to me.

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" My voice was to high.

The question made me pause. "I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more. . . . I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult. . . . Sometimes I cheat."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

The step forward he took was quite deliberate.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, breathless and desperate to distract him. The question stopped him.

"Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."

"About what?" I said eagerly, inviting him to continue. He looked away and I took advantage of his diversion to take another step back.

He looked at me and smiled angelically. "About me killing you," he purred in a seductive voice.

I staggered backwards.

He smiled and continued, "She wanted to save that part for herself. She's sort of . . . put out with you, Bella."

"Me?" I squeaked.

He shook his head and chuckled, "It sees a little backwards to me, too. But James was her mate and your Edward killed him. She thought it more appropriate to kill you than him. A fair turn-around; mate for mate."

Even now, in this life or death situation, I still felt his name tear through my chest.

"She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you'd be this easy to get to. So maybe her plan is flawed-- apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected."

Another blow, another ripping through my chest.

He frowned. "She'll be angry all the same. See you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to _this_ place on Victoria's mission. I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty and you do smell . . . simply mouthwatering."

I opened my mouth to say something, but my throat was choked up with fear.

"Please?" was all I could manage to croak.

Again he just smiled. There was a breeze that blew towards him. He inhaled deeply. "Mouthwatering," he repeated.

Before I could blink he crouched down and leapt. As a natural reaction, I raised my hand in front of my face.

I felt the impact of his spring as it paused me to the ground. I felt the pain on my hand-- the same hand that James had bitten-- as Laurent cold teeth tore through it. All I was thinking was, _I love you Edward, I love you Edward_, over and over.

Then I heard a feral snarl come from the trees. I wanted to cry for help, but I realized I was screaming. Laurent whipped his head around to see what was there. In a futile attempt, I tried to jerk my hand away. I managed to move it a few inches. He turned back to smirk at me and picked a fresh spot to continue. I was screaming and felt tears streaming down my face.

I opened my eyes and saw four large wolves step into the clearing, teeth bared and snarling ferociously. The reddish brown wolf immediately dropped his snarling when it looked at me. The pain became to much and I had no shut my eyes.

I suddenly felt Laurent gone, but it seemed like he had been ripped away from me. I could only concentrate on that for a second before I felt a burning spreading through my hand. With my eyes closed, I suddenly found myself in the dance studio in Phoenix. "Edward! Edward please," I moaned. I opened my eyes and realized that they weren't here. No one was.

"Go! Take care of him. We'll stay with her," I heard a deep, male voice say. Then I heard a surprising voice say, "Bella! Bella can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes. Through the tears I could make out two faces: Jacob, and Sam Uley. "Jake," I groaned.

"I'm here, Bella," he tried to comfort me.

"He bit me," I whispered. I felt the fire spreading throughout my arm.

"No," Jacob whispered madly. "No, no, no, no, NO!" he bellowed.

"Jacob calm down!" Sam commanded. "Let's bring her back to your house."

I saw Jake nod once and then I felt the ground disappear underneath me. I screamed. Any movement was painful. "Not again," I moaned.

"Not . . . again?" Jake said. I could hear a fury building behind his voice.

"Focus Jacob," Sam said again.

I tried to tune out the pain and concentrate on the voices, but it felt like my whole arm was on fire. I whimpered and felt myself dewed in sweat. I tried everything to distract myself from the pain. "Jake?" I said at one point.

"I'm here, Bella," he'd said.

"You've been avoiding my phone calls," I said before welcoming the unconsciousness that overwhelming me.

I woke up who-knows-when later and the pain was even worse. The entire upper half of my body was on fire. I screamed even though I knew it wouldn't help. Every time I awoke I felt warm hands restraining me. The entire time I never bothered to open my eyes. I felt myself being dragged under again.

I awoke once more and braced myself for the pain. After a moment I realized that I felt nothing. Then I heard a voice; it was Jacob.

"Bella?"


	3. Wait, what?

Wait, what Wait, what?

"Bella?" Jake said.

My eyes shot open. Everything was so bright! My hands flew to my face to cover my eyes. When I opened them again and looked around, I saw that I was at Billy's place. I also realized that I was laying down on the couch. I swung my feet on the floor and sat up.

"Whoa!" I said because the movement was too fast.

"Bella?" Jake said again. He sounded scared.

I turned around and saw the kitchen crowded with three, half-naked boys. I recognized them as Jacob, Sam and Embry. "Uh, hi?" My voice was like bells. (Ironic right?) "What the?" My hand flew to cover my mouth. Again it was too fast, like a blur of white. I looked at my hand; it was chalk white. Suddenly the events of what I guessed was three days ago flooded back to me. "Oh my God," I said.

"Uh, I'll be right back." I ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I was there too quickly. "Gah!" I yelped and caught myself on the sink counter. I heard a popping noise. I looked down and saw that I had dented the sides of the counter. "Oops," I muttered. Then I glanced my eyes towards the mirror.

I gasped when I saw my reflection. I was beautiful; but it was terrifying. I brushed my cheek, and the rest of my face, with my hand making sure it was all real. I ran my fingers through my hair; it was soft like silk.

Lastly, I noticed my eyes. They were dark red. I gasped.

Vampire.

At the intake of breath, a wave of smells flooded my nose. The whole house smelled _terrible_. Then I remembered the three half-naked boys who wanted to talk to me. I sprinted back to the room where they were waiting. When I got there I saw that a fourth and fifth one had joined them. When one of them saw me, he started shaking violently.

"What the hell is a bloodsucker doing in here?" he shouted.

The other one put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's her, Paul."

It was only a whisper but I heard him clear as day. Well, any day that isn't in Forks. You know, some place with a sun. I looked outside, it was sunny. Never mind. I walked closer to the window.

"Don't move," one of them commanded me.

I glanced at them and took another couple steps closer. I heard one of them start growling but ignored it. I stuck my arm out so that it was in the path of the light coming in from the window. As soon as the light touched it, It was sparkling like a diamond with a million facets. The growling stopped immediately.

I turned to face them. They were all staring at me, looking unsure. "Where's Laurent?" I asked them quietly. Immediately they all looked confused.

I was Jacob who broke the silence. "Who? Oh you mean the black-haired lee-" I raised one eyebrow. "vampire?"

I nodded.

"We took care of him." He seemed proud.

"How?" A little voice in my head answered me, _He's a werewolf!_ I froze. He looked unsure and looked back at the others. "Werewolf." I said quietly. Jacob spun around and they all looked at me.

"How did you know?" Sam asked in a calm voice, but slightly agitated, voice. "Did the Cullens tell you?"

I felt myself wince at their name. "No," I whispered.

"Then how did you know?" He said, calmer now.

"I . . . I don't . . . know," I stuttered, unsure of the answer myself.

"Bella? You know what happened, right?" Jacob asked me in a quiet voice.

"Umm, I think so. Uh, Laurent bit me, you killed him, I'm a . . . a vampire."

As that really sank in, I sank down to the ground and started dry sobbing. "No, no, no, no! Damnit!" I growled.

Then I felt something slide down my cheek. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand and looked at it. It was wet with tears. Wait, what? Vampires can't cry. But I was to upset to ponder it. _Well Bella, you got what you wanted. You're a vampire_, I thought to myself. That only made me cry more. _You're immortal_.

Immortal. Living forever. Like them, like _him_.

Then I heard a creaking noise and the sound of footsteps. My head shot up reflexively. I heard a deep, gruff voice. "Is she up yet?" It was Billy and Sue Clearwater.

I froze in fear. Humans.


	4. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers Questions and Answers

I heard a creaking noise and the sound of footsteps. My head shot up reflexively. I heard a deep, gruff voice. "Is she up yet?" It was Billy and Sue Clearwater.

I froze in fear. Humans.

"Are you insane?" I shrieked, instantly cutting of my air supply.

"What?" Jake said, surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Get them out of here!" I shouted, careful not to inhale.

"Bella what's the matter?" he said

"What the . . .?" Sue said, taken back and confused.

I looked at her, my eyes furious and wide. She took a step back. Billy looked scared but still he didn't look like he was going anywhere.

"Please! Please leave!" I begged, tears streaming my cheeks. "Please! I don't want to kill them!"

All five boys stiffened. "What?" Jared demanded.

"Are you _stupid_? I could _kill_ them." I said in a high pitched tone. The tears didn't stop. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hid my head in them.

I felt a warm hand being laid on my shoulder. I gasped as I looked up.

"No!" I shrieked as I felt the impact of their scent hit me. I dug my hands into the carpet. Then I smelled it. Their blood. It was sweet smelling and I waited for my instincts to take over.

Nothing.

The sobs stopped up short. I looked around curiously. I breathed in deeply, inhaling again. I smelled them, but I felt nothing. I stood up briskly. I looked at everyone with narrowed eyes.

I inhaled once more and then I spoke. "Weird," was all I said.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Jacob spoke from next to me.

"Newborns are supposed to be wild and thirsty, and supposedly it's almost impossible to resist feeding. But . . . I don't feel thirsty. I can smell them," I pointed to Billy and Sue, "but I don't want to kill them," I explained. I narrowed my eyes. "Hang on."

I took a few steps across the room. The boys tensed, but I held up one hand to show I wasn't going to do anything. I walked over to Billy and Sue. Sue took an involuntary step back. But Billy just stared at me with old, wise eyes. I was no more than a foot from him. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I straitened out and opened my eyes. "Weird," I repeated. I turned and faced the still silent werewolves. I smiled, "You smell bad."

I saw Embry and Jared crack a smile, but Paul just glared at me. Sam just gazed at me warily.

"So do you, Bells." Jacob laughed.

I turned around and glared at him fiercely. "What?" he said, it was clear he was surprised and slightly scared.

I put one finger on his chest and looked up at him. "You've been avoiding my phone calls," I said.

"I had a good reason," he defended himself.

"Mmhm, sure," I said curtly. "What I want to know is why didn't you tell me. I better not be because you thought I couldn't _handle _it. Or because I can't keep a secret. 'Cause in case you haven't noticed . . . I can."

"I'm not allowed to. No one is allowed to tell anyone." He said. "Trust me Bells, I wanted to. Now what _I_ want to know is what you've been screaming/muttering about the last few days." His eyes narrowed.

"And I will happily answer them." I said, "Later."

"Later?" he repeated, confused.

"Listen. I know I'm not feeling thirsty or anything, but I don't want to push it. So . . . I'm going hunting and I'll be back in a few hours." I strode towards the door.

Everyone was tense and several of them were growling. "What?" I said, confused.

"Hunting?" Sam growled. His face was furious.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, I won't touch a human. I'm going up to the mountains. I swear."

"How will we know?" Jared said, his face hard.

"Hmm, I dunno. You'll have to trust me," I said.

"Trust a vampire?" Paul scoffed.

"Yes. But I'm still Bella. I have a heart, it's just not beating. I _do _have feelings. And I will not hurt anyone. I was a human about seventy-two hours ago. And I _have _been the victim of a hunt before; I know how it feels."

"You've been the victim--" Jacob's face turned a sallow color.

"And then the answers come later," I cut him off.

"Fine," Sam decided.

As I walked outside, I saw a group of people standing there. I could smell them all. When I stepped out they all gasped and stepped back.

" 'Scuse me," I said, motioning them to make a path for me to pass. They did and I disappeared from their sight, taking off toward the mountains.

After a few bears and what not, I headed back to Jacob's.

Once I got there, the crowds had dispelled. I knocked on the door and stepped in.

"I'm back!" I called. I saw everyone seated at the table. "Okay now I can talk."

I saw Sam stiffen in his seat. "What?" I said, yet again confused.

"Why are your eyes red?" He said each word menacingly.

"Human blood--"

Sam cut me off with a snarl and rose from his chair. The others did the same but Jacob seemed to hold back. "You. Promised," he said.

I held my hands up. "Hold up, hold up! Calm down. No wolves."

"Why?" Sam snarled once again.

"You didn't let me finish. It _is_ human blood. _My_ human blood. Calm down I didn't kill anyone."

They all slowly relaxed and sat down, one by one. "Sorry," Sam said, calm again.

"So'k. They'll be like that for about a year. Okay now you can ask questions." I sat down in one of the chairs.

Jacob hesitated and then asked, "What did you mean 'Not again' ?"

I sighed. "Do you remember when I was down in Arizona?" They nodded. "Well I was watching the Cullens" --wince-- " play baseball. That was . . . an interesting thing to watch. Alice had a vision about a nomadic coven coming. There was three of them. James, Victoria, and Laurent."

"Wait, is Victoria the red-haired female?" Sam interrupted.

"Hang on, I'm not done." It took me a moment to find my train of thought. "Okay, so they wanted to join the game, but then James caught my scent. Apparently I smell good. Well, smelled. Anyway, he was suddenly very interested in killing me. He's was a tracker. Edward"--wince-- "got a look into his mind and --"

"What?" everyone said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, he can read minds. Anyway he said that James's entire existence is consumed with tracking, all he asks of like is a challenge. 'Then suddenly we've presented him with a great challenge. A strong, able group of fighters all bent on protecting one weak element,' " I quoted him. "So we ran down to Phoenix to throw him off the trail. He went to my house and took our home videos, and tricked me into thinking he had my mom. So, naturally I went out to meet him. Luckily Alice, she's a psychic by the way, saw me there with him. They came after me, barely got there in time, too. But . . .," I said, afraid to go on.

"But . . .," Jacob prodded.

"Barely in time to find me alive. But . . .," I took a deep breath before continuing. "But he ended up biting me."

"But then shouldn't you already be . . .," he said, his eyes bulging slightly.

"Edward sucked the venom back out," I said quietly. I held up my hand that had three silver crescents' backs touching. "Laurent only bit me twice."

Seven pairs of astonished eyes felt like they were burning holes in my already aching chest. I turned myself away from their stares. I wiped away the traitor tear that fell down my cheek. I turned around, "Anything else?"

"Umm, yeah," Embry said.

"Shoot," I said.

"Tell us about the coven that ran into you. How did they relate," Sam's cool voice answered.

"Umm," I wracked my brain. "Victoria is James's mate; she's quite put out with me. Laurent was just an old friend, but he was doing her a favor; getting the lay of the land. I presume it was to get around you and to me." I almost said this with joy.

"This is exactly what we needed to know," Sam looked grave. "She's the one whose been killing the hikers."

"I know," I replied. But I don't know how I knew. I just did.

"You knew and didn't tell us. Anyone?"

"I didn't know until now," I said.

"How?" Jake said.

"Look I told you! I don't know; I just know!" I paused and frowned, "Okay that made no sense whatsoever."

"Okay just one more," Sam said calmly.

"Go ahead," I said to him.

"It's about what you said about the Cullens? The mind-reading and psychic stuff."

I had to take a deep breath before I answered. "I'm not entirely sure why, but some vampires have extra stuff besides the super strength and speed and all that. Well you know about the two of them, but Jasper could sort of . . . I dunno, control emotions around him. Like calm down some one who's anxious. That's it though. And Victoria and them, they didn't either."

They all considered that.

That weird little voice that told me stuff popped into my head, _Charlie!_

"Oh no," I moaned. "No, no, no, no, no, ughh damnit."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Charlie," I said to the ceiling.

Everyone was silent. "I can't stay here, and I can't tell him the truth," I weighed my options.

After a moment I said quietly, but still audibly," Tell them I've died."


	5. Tell Them I've Died

Tell them I've died Tell them I've died

"What?!" Jacob screeched.

"Jacob, I can't stay here, I can't tell anyone the truth. What choice do I have?" I said, frowning.

"There has to be something else," he said, growing frantic.

"I don't think there is," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Look, there's already a line of mysterious disappearances. I'll just be one more," I said.

"What about Renee? This will kill her," Jacob said, practically begging.

"Better that then me," I said, grimacing.

"Look, I'm gonna go. Tell them anything that works," I paused. "but, no suicide, and the whole bear thing doesn't help with your cause, but . . ."

"Where are you going to go?" Jacob said, with a hint of defeat in his voice.

I considered that for a moment. "I'm going to go find Carlisle," I decided.

Everyone stared at me, either mad or questioning my sanity. "What?" I said.

"You want to find those . . ." Jacob couldn't the right word so he skipped it completely, "even though they hurt you?"

"_They_ didn't," I said, trying to spell everything out so I wouldn't have to explain it. I wasn't in the mood for another breakdown. "I just want to talk to Carlisle. He has a bunch of theories. He's been gathering information about this stuff for like three-hundred years. I want to see what he has to say about this."

"When are you leaving?" Jacob asked.

"Ummm, I'm gonna go home real quick, grab some stuff and then I'm gone. But I'll be back. Will you do me a favor? You know how you pass down stuff generation to generation?" I didn't until now. "I'll be back periodically for visits and I would seriously appreciate _not_ being attacked and destroyed."

"I . . . guess so," he said.

"Thanks," I paused. "for everything."

I jumped up and planted a kiss on his cheek and ran out the door.

When I got to my house I saw that Charlie wasn't there. I saw that my window was open and I wondered how, wince, _he_ got in. I tried the natural thing. Er, natural super-enhanced-whatever thing. I jumped.

It was surprisingly easy to get in. I went to my closet and looked for my backpack. I couldn't find one so I checked under my bed. I found it and grabbed my money sock. I threw in a few outfits and some shoes. I even threw in the dress Alice made me wear to the prom. I found a pad of sticky notes and tore one off. I wrote swiftly on it and then stuck it on the desk. With one last glance around my room I jumped out the window.


	6. Tracking:Part 1

Tracking Tracking, Part 1

I considered my options of places they'd go. It was obviously going to be in the North or somewhere sunless. I figured the best bet was to start in Alaska. Even if they weren't there, maybe Tanya's coven would know where I could find them. I took off to the nearest airport. While I was boarding, I saw countless people staring at me. I ducked my head and boarded the flight. The person I sat next to was constantly examining my overwhelming perfection. Just my luck, it was a guy, about nineteen or twenty. He was constantly asking me questions. I told him my name was Jessica, and made the mistake of telling him I was single. He told me his name was Kyle, and I noticed that when I nodded off to "sleep" he slipped his phone number into the water bottle part of my backpack. I sighed and managed to "sleep" through the seven hour flight.

When we landed I had to break the news to Kyle that I was getting off, since he was staying on the plane on his way up farther North. On my way from the seat I dropped the slip of paper back on his lap and hurried away. He didn't seemed to have noticed.

Even in the airport people stared. I picked up a map of Alaska and stepped out into the cloudy day. I saw that we had landed in Wasilla and that Denali was about a two-hour drive. So not a long run. I picked up my backpack and headed out.

It didn't take long to get to Denali, but now I had to find the Denali coven. I sighed. I thought about how I was going to find them. Where do they live? _Northwest corner of the park._ Wait, how did I know that? I keep just answering myself. _Every question I know the answer to_. So I did have an extra power. I knew things. Everything. But why?

I thought of what Carlisle said; something brought from their human life. I suppose I _did_ know a bit too much than was good for my own health. That works.

I set off toward the park, and the Denali coven.

I found myself on the step of a large, antique-dollhouse-looking house. "Wow," I said before knocking on the door.

I heard low murmurs coming from the other side. Then I heard one of them hiss, "_Fine I'll get it, but watch my back."_ She opened the door and scanned me with anxious eyes. "Hello?"

She was definitely a vampire. She was a girl with the usual pale skin and gold eyes, and strawberry-blonde hair. And this is . . .? I mentally asked myself. _Tanya. She also has heard about you and thinks she's in love with Edwa-- _I shoved the thought back. "Are you Tanya?" I asked, for her sake.

She looked wary, "Yes?"

"Um, I have a few questions to ask your coven, if that's alright," I asked politely.

"Of course, come in," one of the others said.

I walked in and I saw two others seated on a long white couch. One gestured to a chair and I sat down. "I am Irina and this is Carmen. What can we help you with?"

I took a deep breath before asking, "I'm on a tracking mission." That seemed like a reasonably believable thing. "It involves the Cullens."

Carmen snorted. "I hope you're not another one tracking their precious little human." I grimaced. She continued, "They'll kill anyone who tries. It's a well kept record."

"Not completely," I said, almost glaring at her.

She raised one eyebrow at me. "Oh? You're attempting to break it?"

"It's already broken," I tried not to get angry, but ended up snarling.

They all stared at me shocked. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I made an effort to smile, "I'm Bella Swan."

They stared at me, then Irina grinned.

"You mean you're the human who falls down a lot?" she asked with a laugh.

"Emmet," I said, sourly.

Tanya looked at me with an enraged expression. "You," she said, angrily. "You're the one who broke Edward's heart. The human he fell in love with."

I looked at her stunned. "Broke _his _heart?" I asked, not understanding her words.

"Yes, _his heart,_" she snarled.

"I. Broke. His. Heart," I asked, incredulously. "Me."

She still glared at me. "He hasn't been with his family at all. They told us that he had a problem with the human girl he fell in love with, and that he was too upset to be around anyone. That would be you."

I realized that my jaw had dropped. I snapped it shut. "I guess I am."

Tanya stalked out of the room. "Sorry about her," Irina whispered. "What do you need to know?"

"I just want to find the rest of them. I need to talk to Carlisle," I explained. "Do you know they are?"

"Yes, they are currently staying in Edmonton, in Alberta, Canada."

"Thank you," I turned to leave, but then spun around. "Don't tell them I'm here, a vampire, or even alive, kay?"

"Uh, sure," Irina said, confused.

"Thanks, and bye. I have my funeral to attend." Of course I knew when my funeral was. Tomorrow at 1 PM.


End file.
